Adam Strange
Adam Strange is an individual from Detroit on the planet Earth sometime in the future. Biography Prelude Adam Strange, college dropout and failed archeologist, hails from a different time, several centuries in Krypton's future. Travelling to Krypton's past, Strange sought out Seg-El to warn him of an approaching threat, that someone from the future was planning to destroy Krypton, and if the timeline was changed then Seg-El's grandson, Kal-El, also known as Superman, "the greatest hero in the universe", would never exist. Season 1 "Pilot" about the future]] Strange gave Seg-El a sunstone, marked with a modified insignia of the House of El, and implored him to find the Fortress of Solitude, before disappearing. While "gone", he spoke with Sardath and Alanna. After convincing them, he was sent back to Krypton, although this interaction not known of until later. Once Seg-El found the Fortress, Adam Strange visited him there. Strange was glad that Seg-El managed to find and open the Fortress, but the young Kryptonian was angry as it led to the death of his parents. Strange produced Superman's cape and told Seg-El that he was not the last of his family, though that would not be the case for long, as the cape began to slowly be removed from existence. He revealed the truth behind the alien presence coming for Krypton, telling Seg of Brainiac, the "Collector of Worlds". "House of El" , Adam Strange, and Kem stand over the Sentry casing]] Seg refusing to believe Adam, he asked the Kryptonian for a ride back into Kandor. Returning back to the city, Strange implored Seg-El to look into what he was talking about, before going to Kem's bar on Seg's orders for some Kryptonian clothes. When Seg returned with access to the Science Guild's data banks, he gave Adam two hours to find proof of Brainiac, ultimately to no avail. Swearing to Kem that he wasn't lying, Adam traded his watch and cap for access to out of the city, where the two of them found technology belonging to Brainiac, called a Sentry. Bringing it back to Kem's home, Adam explained it to be a scout, indicating that Brainiac was already on the planet. "The Rankless Initiative" With Seg-El and Val-El's hologram, they examine the Sentry and conclude that it had already been released, and they seek to hunt it down. Adam locates it on the black market and successfully steals it, and although they are interrupted by the rankless initiative, Seg sends Adam away to his grandfather's Fortress of Solitude to examine the Sentry, where it was determined that it had already infected someone; Rhom, whom Adam urges Seg to kill. After Seg disables the Sentry with an electrostatic discharge grenade, Adam arrives to help transport her back to the Fortress of Solitude via skimmer. After analysis it is discovered that Rhom herself was a transmitter, and although Adam suggests she immediately be terminated in order to prevent that, it is already too late as the message has already been sent to Brainiac. "The Word of Rao" Adam is present at Kem's bar with Seg-El when they have to tell Ona, Rhom's daughter, about her mom never coming back. Adam quickly excuses himself from the task, but it is postponed regardless. Later, Adam informs Seg that Rhom isn't doing well, and objects when Seg is determined to give Rhom to the Council. Seg argues that they need to be made aware of the threat and that Rhom could clear Lyta's name, whereas Adam is concerned about losing the potential intelligence asset on Brainiac that Rhom represents, and that if Krypton isn't saved then Lyta dying won't matter. After helplessly trying to make Seg listen, Seg brutally assaults Adam in order to be free to move on. Adam then returns to the Fortress of Solitude where Rhom dies shortly after. "House of Zod" Adam later saves Seg by passing on his distress signal to Lyta-Zod and accompanying her on the rescue mission to free him from Dru-Zod, untying Seg's bonds. "Civil Wars" ]] Upon encountering Dru, Adam pulls a gun on him and asserts that Dru cannot be trusted, but Dru quickly wins Seg and Lyta's trust after explaining that he is there to save Krypton while Adam explains that he is there to ensure the preservation of past events; the destruction of Krypton, to ensure that Superman is born. Dru asserts that saving an entire planet is more important than saving one man, to which Adam shoots back that Superman saved the entire universe multiple times, and that he is the better option by the numbers, to which Seg angrily says he doesn't care about the numbers, only his own world, family, and friends. Adam pleads with Seg to trust him, and in response Seg has him bound as a prisoner under guard. The Cythannite cultists arrive, slay his jailer, and nearly kill him until he mentions that he has information regarding Doomsday. Adam teams up with the Cythannites to stop Seg from releasing Doomsday, and though he succeeds, he departs with Seg who orders Adam to leave Krypton once they are safe. "Transformation" Adam returned to the Fortress of Solitude, showing proficiency in Val-El's operating system. He asks for help from Val-El's projection to fix his Zeta Beam so that he could return home, and although Val-El's projection does so, he also convinces Adam to keep trying. Adam then wipes the conversation from Val-El's memory and leaves. "Savage Night" 's help]] Galvanized, Adam approaches Kem for help locating Dru-Zod in the hopes of killing him. Kem instead offers to have Seg come meet with Adam, provided that Adam holds off on his "killer instinct". Adam encounters Kem later on, who had no intention of keeping his word, and they get into a loud argument because Kem is solely concerned with Ona's safety and will focus on nothing else. Adam easily agrees to help Kem and brings him directly to Ona. After Ona refuses to go with Kem, preferring to serve the Voice of Rao and not realizing that he is actually one of Brainiac's Sentries, Adam convinces Kem to leave due to the approaching Sagitari. Angry, Kem refuses to help Adam and tells him to leave because "at least you tried", quoting Adam's attempted consolation back at him. Later, Adam manages to get himself arrested and brought before Daron-Vex, offering information in exchange for Seg, brought to him safe and outside of Kandor so that he can survive to sire Superman. Although Daron agrees, he is captured by Black Zero before he can make good on his promise. from Ona]] While waiting for Daron, Adam notices Ona, on her way to destroy Seg as a suicide bomber. He attempts to catch her attention, but she ignores him and so he shadows her. She arrives in Kem's bar where Seg is, but just before she explodes Adam rushes in between her and Seg with the Zeta Beam, blocking the explosion by activating it. Afterward, nothing is left of Ona but ashes, and Adam himself is no where to be found. While the others presumed Adam dead, he lands in what appears to be Manhattan. "The Phantom Zone" When explaining what happens to Brainiac's collected cities, Adam is seen walking throughout a city, presumably Manhattan, where everyone is locked in stasis. Their eyes are open, but they do not move, nor does anything else in the whole city move but Adam. By the end of Season 1 Adam is still there. Season 2 "Light-Years From Home" beam to reach Seg-El]] Returning from the future back to Krypton, Adam is spotted by Mama Zed and arranged to be brought to a secret hideout by Jax-Ur away from Sagitari scrutiny. There he meets Mama Zed, Jax-Ur, Nyssa-Vex, Val-El, and Cor-Vex, Nyssa and Seg-El's son. Adam explains that in the future, General Zod conquers earth before being collected by Brainiac. Nonetheless, everyone plans to stop General Zod from conquering the galaxy rather than focusing on retrieving Seg-El from the Phantom Zone, who Adam believes is the best hope of resolving things. Frustrated, Adam then proceeds to use the Zeta Beam to try and reach Seg-El, despite the protestations of Val-El. Nearly finished modifying the beam for this purpose, Mama Zed arrives leading Sagitari into the hideout. Adam covers for Jax and Val, enabling them to escape, before activating the Zeta Beam and escaping himself. Arriving on Colu and hitting a tree in the process, Adam finds Seg standing over a seemingly dead Brainiac. Astounded to see Adam alive from the events of "Savage Night" and traumatized by his time in the Phantom Zone, Seg embraces Adam. Questioning why Adam came back for him, Adam reveals to Seg that Earth had been lost in the future, that while he was spending time trying to save Kal-El, the "last son of Krypton", he has become the "last son of Earth". Adam also laments that no one trusted him when he tried to warn everyone about the threat posed by General Zod, but when he tries to activate his Zeta Beam to return them both back to Krypton, they are interrupted by a howl and then quickly captured by Lobo. "Ghost In The Fire" Awakened by Lobo bound against a tree with Seg-El, Adam tries unsuccessfully to get Lobo to dissuade Lobo from ripping out his insides until Seg reaches a deal with Lobo. Lobo agrees to let them go in exchange for being brought to Brainiac's corpse, Adam trying failing to get on Lobo's good side en route, but upon arriving at Brainiac's corpse, Lobo scans it to realize that "Brainiac" is not there. Having abrogated the deal, Lobo moves to attack with Adam saying he "unsubscribes", but Seg reflexively uses telekinesis from Brainiac to deflect Lobo's weapon, saving Adam. Seg and Lobo duel, but just when Lobo gets the upper hand, Seg blasts out Lobo's chest, saving him. Together they flee Lobo to recover Adam's Zeta Beam, whereupon Seg urges Adam to kill him if he can't purge Brainiac, which Adam refuses to do. "Will To Power" 's attention, under the control of Brainiac]] Running together with a fleeing Seg, Adam runs short of breath and has Seg stop, insisting that he will never kill Seg, before Seg goes totally unresponsive. After a time, Seg eventually wakes up, his eyes clear, and he regains control of his body. Seg explains that he talked to Brainiac, that Brainiac is weak and needs an organic body to "strip it for parts and repair himself". Seg assures Adam that he is not like Rhom or the Voice of Rao, i.e. not a Sentry, but rather than Brainiac does not control him yet. He also relays that while Brainiac can access his mind, he too can access Brainiac's, and has a plan to defeat Brainiac which Adam goes along with despite some reservations. After Seg loses control to Brainiac inside the natal chamber, Adam sets Seg on the seat and tries to figure out how to begin the process of removing Brainiac from Seg's body. However, as Lobo approaches Adam panics and kicks the seat, which actually manages to properly activate the apparatus. Adam tries to stall Lobo, but Lobo ends up halted by a force field around the natal chamber. Even so, Lobo shockingly blows his own head apart, bits flying past the force field, where he then begins to regenerate. trying to kill Adam Strange]] Adam tries to dissuade Lobo from attacking, but even without his legs Lobo quickly overpowers Adam until Seg awakes and launches him away with telekinesis. Adam pulls Seg off the table, ripping Brainiac out of Seg and leaving him behind to reform. Seg, realizing that Lobo is rapidly approaching on two arms, urges Adam to get moving. Adam then quickly activates his Zeta Beam, flipping Lobo off and saying "so long, bitch" and vanishes with Seg just before Lobo can reach them. Adam and Seg land in the Outlands, Krypton. Seg however lands passed out, and Adam has to resuscitate him. Together, they head back to Kandor to overthrow General Zod. "Danger Close" in the Outlands]] In the Outlands Adam urges caution, but he and Seg make it to Kandor. Seg then comes up with a plan to use Lyta-Zod to revitalize the Resistance, and goes on ahead while Adam is sent to get into contact with Val-El. Using his Zeta Beam, Adam arrives on Wegthor where he is apprehended and taken to Val, informing him that Seg has escaped the Phantom Zone. He also relates a rather serious problem to Val that his Zeta Beam can no longer "move forward" into the future, as if "time had stopped", and that there was no future to see. Val reassures Adam that they will resolve the issue after they deal with General Zod. Adam stumbles upon Kem in the Wegthorian tunnels, explaining that Seg is alive. Kem offers to help, and Adam mentions that a top secret mission requiring a Sagitari bio-scan could use Kem's help. Adam asks if Kem wants in, to which Kem sarcastically says he just intended to "sit here" until yelling out that of course he's in and for Adam to "get me out of here". Adam goes to talk to Val and Jax, saying to Kem that they'll probably die, but Kem is undaunted because "certain death wouldn't and didn't stop Seg, and it's not gonna stop me, probably. I think". , and the other task force members being surrounded and captured by Lyta-Zod's Sagitari]] Adam then meets up with Kem, Araame, and the rest of their task force. Kem ends up tripping the alarm, much to Adam's consternation, until Kem deactivates it and enables them to press on. When Araame learns that the ground force is dead and is ordered by Jax to detonate the "Codex Weapon", Kem stops her by pulling a gun and ordering her to explain what it is, and Adam backs him up by pulling a gun on the other task force members. Learning that it would kill every Sagitari on Wegthor by targeting their DNA, Adam realizes that Kem would also die, but in that moment of realization where the two look at each other, Araame activates the detonator. Luckily for Kem, the detonator failed due to Val-El and Nyssa-Vex's meddling, but Adam and company are captured anyway when Lyta-Zod arrives with a large group of Sagitari, surrounding them. "A Better Yesterday" Captured by Lyta-Zod, Adam is searched and his Zeta Beam is confiscated but he tries to protest while Kem tells him to shut up. He tries to reason with Lyta, reminding her that he is a friend of Seg's and tell her that he's alive. She says that she remembers him as the one that told Seg to kill their son and to allow Brianiac to take Kandor, to Kem and Araame's disapproval, and he argues that Lyta is out of context. She also reveals that she knows about Seg and tells him to be silent which he does. Lyta lets the rebels go to set up a meeting with Val and Jax but keeps Adam and Kem for insurance. , Adam imploring their Sagitari guard not to mess with the Zeta Beam]] While being processed, Kem bemoans to Adam that he will be executed for treason until Adam sees Nyssa-Vex through a window, confused that she isn't on their side. Their Sagitari guard is messing around with the Zeta Beam, wondering what it does, though Adam insists that it does nothing and wants it back. The guard tells him that it will be his anyway should the plan fall awry. He reveals that he has orders to kill the two of them if the retreat fails or the hostage is killed. Adam pushes for more information but the guard moves to activate the Zeta Beam to Adam's horror but he is then shot from behind by Nyssa. She tells them to head back to the rebel base though she reveals she isn't going with them. Nyssa explains that she can't as she is now a traitor to both sides and is going to return to Kandor to get her son back. On their way through the tunnels, they see that the rebel forces have moved. Adam asks if Kem could find them and he brings out his scanner and detects multiple heat signatures through a collapsed wall. Kem tells Adam that there shouldn't be any there as it was a mine that was blown in a Sagitari attack on the rebels but he's picking up a lot of them in there now. At first, Adam thinks that it could be trapped Rebels but when Kem bio scans the mine, he tensely tells Adam that they have to hurry to Val and warn him. They reach the rebels and quickly run into Jax who asks how they had escaped. Kem tells them that Nyssa had helped them but when Jax asks where she is, he tells her to forget about Nyssa as they have important news to tell her and the rest of the rebels. She heatedly asks what it is and Kem nervously diverts over to Adam. Instead of telling her, Adam hands the scanner to Jax, saying that she had better see for herself. He watches as she gets angry from the scanner's reading. Adam stands by with the other rebels as Jax sends a broadcast down to Kandor, telling them all that Zod is a liar and a prideful tyrant. He had lied about the retreat and had instead sent captured rebels through the Space Elevator dressed as Sagitari to dupe the rebels while the Sagitari hid in the mine Adam and Kem found and ambush them when they released Lyta. He then watched as Jax took Lyta and slit her throat as punishment for Zod's treachery. "In Zod We Trust" Adam Strange watches as Araame covers Lyta-Zod's corpse for burial and Jax-Ur attempts to rally the rebels to continue fighting, before being removed from power by Val-El. When Jax and Araame are taken away, Adam worries over Seg-El seeing Lyta's death. When he learns that General Zod intends to destroy Wegthor if he isn't given Jax-Ur, Adam counsels Val that Zod will never stop regardless of what they do, but although Val agrees, he decides to give Jax to Zod in order to buy time. , and Kem confront Jax-Ur]] Adam accompanies Val to intercept Araame and Jax when Val realizes they escaped, and holds a gun to Jax while Val negotiates. He then stands by as Val-El decides to detonate Jax's gravity bombs, destroying the Space Elevator. "Zods and Monsters" Adam asks Val-El if he's made made contact with Seg-El yet, but all communication with Krypton has been cut off since the destruction of the Space Elevator. Val says he has more pressing concerns, and that Kem has been assigned to deal with the remaining Sagitari on Wegthor. Adam is shocked that he wasn't chosen to lead, and embarrassed that he has to ask Kem's permission to participate. Kem however is happy to have Adam aboard, as no one wants to join due to the risk of radiation poisoning from stellarium deposits and the hazards of fighting a moving enemy. Adam asks how bad that is, and Kem responds that it "effects everyone differently", that he once saw a man who excreted his entire skeleton, and survived, which unnerves Adam. tells Adam that he is moving on alone]] Adam awkwardly compliments Kem's newfound martial skill (insulting his old bar in the process), saying that he is proud of how far Kem has come, but Kem just says "you're about to step on a landmine". Kem then says he lied about there being a landmine, saying it was a "lesson", bewildering Adam. Kem later does reconnaissance, discovering "something" but he is not completely certain these are hostiles. Kem insists on moving ahead alone to verify, and Adam tries to dissuade him, asking to consider if his hunch is "100% wrong", and to consider the lives of his comrades that he is putting at stake. Kem however, asks Adam to have faith in him, and orders Adam to stay put. returns with numerous Sagitari]] Kem's lieutenant begins to agitate to disobey Kem's orders, and Adam immediately rounds on her to stop, but all of the other soldiers pull guns on him, and the lieutenant says she doesn't take orders from Adam. Adam says she is right, but that she does take orders from Kem, and since Kem told her to stay put, Adam orders them all to stand down and for the lieutenant to "sit (her) insubordinate ass down)". They are interrupted when a man arrives, and Adam and the lieutenant pull guns on him, saying to get on the ground, until Kem arrives and orders them to be at ease. Kem then orders the rebels to give their meals to the people he has brought with him, turning out to be starved and stellarium-addled Sagitari, and Adam backs him up. Adam also asks Kem how he knew they needed help, to which Kem says he knew what it was like to be Rankless and hungry, and that their signatures on the scanners were dim. Delivering the Sagitari to Val-El, Val congratulates them on a job well done. Adam also apologizes for questioning Kem. Kem accepts, and the pair banter. Gallery Promotional images Adam Strange character portrait.png Trivia *It's implied that Adam might be bisexual, given his reaction to seeing naked male Sagatari and the hurt on his face during the conversation he has with Sadath's daughter, Alanna. Behind the Scenes *This is the first live-action incarnation of the character Adam Strange. Appearances Season 1 *"Pilot" *"House of El" *"The Rankless Initiative" *"The Word of Rao" *"House of Zod" *"Civil Wars" *"Transformation" *"Savage Night" *"Hope" *"The Phantom Zone" Season 2 *"Light-Years From Home" *"Ghost In The Fire" *"Will To Power" *"Danger Close" *"A Better Yesterday" *"In Zod We Trust" *"Zods and Monsters" References Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes